balala_the_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Melody
"The Magic Melody" is the opening theme of Balala the Fairies: Finding Melody. Lyrics TV Size |-|Chinese= 巴啦啦魔法 So Fa Fa So Fa 巴啦啦魔法 Re Do Do Mi Re 我还是喜欢巧克力 别当我 贪吃鬼 我开始不想再这样 被当成 小妹妹 所有的魔法技巧我全都会 其实我还是需要人相陪 家人却太忙 谁陪我一会 有时候我却想自己飞 还会自我陶醉 巴啦啦魔法 So Fa Fa So Fa 巴啦啦魔法 Re Do Do Mi Re 有没有魔法把毛虫赶走 有没有咒语可缩小石头 你 只要相信 别怕摔倒 别怕失败 原来原来 神奇力量 在你我手上 |-|Pinyin= Bā lā lā mófǎ So Fa Fa So Fa bā lā lā mófǎ Re Do Do Mi Re wǒ háishì xǐhuān qiǎokèlì bié dāng wǒ tān chī guǐ wǒ kāishǐ bùxiǎng zài zhèyàng bèi dàngchéng xiǎo mèimei suǒyǒu de mófǎ jìqiǎo wǒ quán dūhuì qíshí wǒ háishì xūyào rén xiāng péi jiārén què tài máng shéi péi wǒ yī huǐ yǒu shíhòu wǒ què xiǎng zìjǐ fēi hái huì zìwǒ táozuì bā lā lā mófǎ So Fa Fa So Fa bā lā lā mófǎ Re Do Do Mi Re yǒu méiyǒu mófǎ bǎ máochóng gǎn zǒu yǒu méiyǒu zhòuyǔ kě suōxiǎo shítou nǐ zhǐyào xiāngxìn bié pà shuāi dǎo bié pà shībài yuánlái yuánlái shénqí lìliàng zài nǐ wǒ shǒu shàng |-|English= Balala Magic, So Fa Fa So Fa Balala Magic, Re Do Do Mi Re I still love chocolate Don't be like me, so greedy I didn't want to be like this Treated as a younger sister All the magic spells I had I still need someone to be with me The family is busy, who will join me for a while? Sometimes I want to fly by myself Still narcissistic Balala Magic, So Fa Fa So Fa Balala Magic, Re Do Do Mi Re Is there a spell to make caterpillars go away? Is there a spell to narrow the stone? You, just believe Don't be afraid to fall, don't be afraid to fail The original magical power In your hands Full Version |-|Chinese= 巴啦啦魔法 So Fa Fa So Fa 巴啦啦魔法 Re Do Do Mi Re 我还是喜欢巧克力 别当我 贪吃鬼 我开始不想再这样 被当成 小妹妹 所有的魔法技巧我全都会 其实我还是需要人相陪 家人却太忙 谁陪我一会 有时候我却想自己飞 还会自我陶醉 巴啦啦魔法 So Fa Fa So Fa 巴啦啦魔法 Re Do Do Mi Re 有没有魔法把毛虫赶走 有没有咒语可缩小石头 我想要魔法把我变漂亮 我想要咒语把假期延长 我开始有自己想法 别笑我 没智慧 我很想自己做决定 错与对 不后悔 我有的奇怪心事它一大堆 我很在乎看来美不美 常常问自己 到底我是谁 有时候我害怕自己飞 你明白我吧 你明白我对吧 巴啦啦魔法 So Fa Fa So Fa 巴啦啦魔法 Re Do Do Mi Re 有没有魔法把毛虫赶走 有没有咒语可缩小石头 你 只要相信 不要害怕 就会做到 原来原来 神奇力量 在你我手上 有没有魔法把寂寞缩小 有没有咒语可变走烦恼 我想要魔法来克服害羞 我想要咒语守护我朋友 会不会纯真本就是魔法 会不会青春本就是咒语 将咒语 唱出来 将魔法 奏出来 你 只要相信 别怕摔倒 别怕失败 原来原来 神奇力量 在你我手上 |-|Pinyin= Bā lā lā mófǎ So Fa Fa So Fa bā lā lā mófǎ Re Do Do Mi Re wǒ háishì xǐhuān qiǎokèlì bié dāng wǒ tān chī guǐ wǒ kāishǐ bùxiǎng zài zhèyàng bèi dàngchéng xiǎo mèimei suǒyǒu de mófǎ jìqiǎo wǒ quán dūhuì qíshí wǒ háishì xūyào rén xiāng péi jiārén què tài máng shéi péi wǒ yī huǐ yǒu shíhòu wǒ què xiǎng zìjǐ fēi hái huì zìwǒ táozuì bā lā lā mófǎ So Fa Fa So Fa bā lā lā mófǎ Re Do Do Mi Re yǒu méiyǒu mófǎ bǎ máochóng gǎn zǒu yǒu méiyǒu zhòuyǔ kě suōxiǎo shítou wǒ xiǎng yào mófǎ bǎ wǒ biàn piàoliang wǒ xiǎng yào zhòuyǔ bǎ jiàqī yáncháng wǒ kāishǐ yǒu zìjǐ xiǎngfǎ bié xiào wǒ méi zhìhuì wǒ hěn xiǎng zìjǐ zuò juédìng cuò yǔ duì bù hòuhuǐ wǒ yǒu de qíguài xīnshì tā yī dà duī wǒ hěn zàihū kàn lái měi bù měi chángcháng wèn zìjǐ dàodǐ wǒ shì shéi yǒu shíhòu wǒ hàipà zìjǐ fēi nǐ míngbái wǒ ba nǐ míngbái wǒ duì ba bā lā lā mófǎ So Fa Fa So Fa bā lā lā mófǎ Re Do Do Mi Re yǒu méiyǒu mófǎ bǎ máochóng gǎn zǒu yǒu méiyǒu zhòuyǔ kě suōxiǎo shítou nǐ zhǐyào xiāngxìn bùyào hàipà jiù huì zuò dào yuánlái yuánlái shénqí lìliàng zài nǐ wǒ shǒu shàng yǒu méiyǒu mófǎ bǎ jìmò suōxiǎo yǒu méiyǒu zhòuyǔ kě biàn zǒu fánnǎo wǒ xiǎng yào mófǎ lái kèfú hàixiū wǒ xiǎng yào zhòuyǔ shǒuhù wǒ péngyǒu huì bù huì chúnzhēn běn jiùshì mófǎ huì bù huì qīngchūn běn jiùshì zhòuyǔ jiāng zhòuyǔ chàng chūlái jiāng mófǎ zòu chūlái nǐ zhǐyào xiāngxìn bié pà shuāi dǎo bié pà shībài yuánlái yuánlái shénqí lìliàng zài nǐ wǒ shǒu shàng |-|English= Balala Magic, So Fa Fa So Fa Balala Magic, Re Do Do Mi Re I still love chocolate Don't be like me, so greedy I didn't want to be like this Treated as a younger sister All the magic spells I had I still need someone to be with me Is there a spell to make caterpillars go away? Is there a spell to narrow the stone? I started to have my own ideas. Don't laugh at me, no wisdom. I really want to make my own decisions. Wrong and right, no regrets I have a lot of strange things about it. I care very much that it looks beautiful. Always ask yourself Who am I? Sometimes I am afraid of flying Do you understand me? Do you understand that I am right? Balala Magic, So Fa Fa So Fa Balala Magic, Re Do Do Mi Re Is there a spell to make caterpillars go away? Is there a spell to narrow the stone? You, just believe Don't be afraid to fall, don't be afraid to fail The original magical power In your hands Is there any magic to narrow the loneliness? Is there a spell that can go wrong? I want magic to overcome shyness I want a spell to guard my friends Will innocence be magic? Will youth be a spell? Sing out a spell Make the magic You, just believe Don't be afraid to fall, don't be afraid to fail The original magical power In your hands Category:Songs Category:Balala the Fairies